Paradise Bar
by Anngel
Summary: Con algo nuevo e interactivo... Todas las noches a las 21:00 se abren las puertas del paraíso... Una joven peli-naranja es tu anfitriona, mientras que un show barman de ojos ámbar buscan la perfecta combinación para que sea el mejor trago de tu vida. ¿Conozcamos a sus clientes? - Capitulo 2 up! Abstenerse aquellas personas que sean sensibles a temas sexuales.
1. Chapter 1

**Paradise Bar**

**Prologo**

Oscuridad, despertador, luz artificial, sueño, bostezo y a la ducha… Despertar, comer y al bar.

20:55 horas y la barra abierta, 21:00 y las puertas se abren, 21:05 y la primera pareja entra, seguida de otras tres, luego un grupo de hombres de mediana edad piden una mesa, al rato un grupo de mujeres llegan a la mesa contraria de donde se ubica la de los hombres, tras ellas llega una mujer sola y se esconde tras la última silla de la barra, mientras que yo comienzo con el Show – **Buenas noches mis queridos invitados a la fiesta de Paradise Bar, para esta noche tenemos en en telón una serie de artistas de connotada experiencia musical… ¡Sí!, me refiero a mis queridos asistentes ustedes, recuerden que tenemos karaoke ademas es la guerra de los sexos, que disfruten y volvemos en breve – **Bajé del escenario y pedí un trago en la barra mientras que de fondo sonaba una música que encendía hasta el hombre más apagado y con ello me refiero a mi querido administrador y excelente barman ¡Tom Ate!, mejor conocido como Ash Ketchum – **Cada día más linda Sirena – **Voltee para verlo bien y dejar un casto beso en sus labios – **Y tu cada día más guapo.**

_**No me pude resistir… Vino la idea a mi cabeza loca :3 …**__**La idea es ir mesa por mesa del bar recogiendo las historias de los que llegan al bar, eso incluido y mezclado a los dueños del bar o mejor dicho a la dueña que tiende a tirarle manos al administrador y barman del local… Me gustaría que esto fuera más interactivo, si gustan ser parte del elenco háganme saber o si gustan que su historia se sepa en este fics… Así será… Cariños**_

_**By Anngel**_


	2. Descargo en la Barra

**Paradise Bar**

**Descargo en la Barra**

La pelirroja suspiró – **Vamos moreno hermoso, el domingo hagamos entretenido – **el joven barman quiso replicar pero una mujer levantó la mano desde el fondo de la barra – **Hablamos más tarde, voy a atender a esa mujer del fondo, podrías ver la mesa de la pareja de allá y enviaré al Señor Mime a ver los demás – **Misty puso cara de coqueta y preguntó – **¿Por qué no voy a ver a esos chicos? – **Ash gruñó por lo bajo y se fue a atender a la mujer mientras que la joven reía de buena gana y se encaminaba a la mesa.

**Hola buenas noches, ¿Qué le sirvo? – **La mujer sentada en la barra solo apuntó a una botella de tequila – **déjame la botella por favor – **el moreno se sorprendió, la pena se reflejaba en su rostro - **¿Crees que soy fea? – **le preguntó la mujer mientras que él le servía un trago – **no, verdaderamente no, solo que no le cuentes a mi novia – **le dijo mirando a la pelirroja tomar las orden, ella sonrió – **Gracias – **y el moreno se alejó – **no coquetees con pelirrojas, yo soy a la única que puedes acosar – **Misty volvía con la orden– **No seas celosa sirena, sabes que no navego en ningún otro mar –**dijo, mientras combinaba un par de tragos,** a**mbos observaron nuevamente a la mujer, tomaba su cabeza a dos manos, y claramente lloraba, no era una mujer bella, pero para nada de fea, por su ropa ajustada, sus lentes ópticos y su peinado clásico, se podía decir que trabajaba en alguna oficina, tal vez secretaria o administradora, de linda figura e interesante pronta – **dame un vodka piña y un ron con blanca… Ahhh y deja de mirar a esa mujer de la barra – **el joven moreno se cuadró y volteó por última vez a ver a la mujer, de cierta forma sentía pena por ella.

A la vuelta de la barra se ubicaba un joven de melena azul, la pelirroja quien hablaba por micrófono animando la fiesta, se ubicó para atender al joven – **Dentro de poco comenzamos con nuestra ronda de Karaoke, vayan escogiendo sus canciones, recuerden que tenemos premios – **Se ganó tras la barra – **Hola ¿Qué desea beber? – **el peli-azul a duras penas levanto la cabeza y pidió un whisky doble, ella se lo entregó, mientras que le moreno al otro extremo de la barra anunciaba la primera canción de parte de la mesa de chicas – **Dejamos a nuestra amiga Deisy con la canción de Evelyn Cornejo Los Ratones (*1)– **la mujer se detuvo un momento y se quedó observando al hombre un buen rato – **¿James? – **el levantó la cabeza y afirmo – **No nos vemos desde la media (*2) – **el joven con cara de sorpresa hizo conexión psíquicas y grito - **¿Sirena? – **Ella sonrió – **Que bueno verte – **el joven peli azul sonrió- **Si es bueno… Misty dame un concejo – **la mujer se sorprendió y miró al moreno que le sentenciaba desde el otro lado – **Ok, pero rápido que mi novio me está amenazando – **el joven tomó su copa y bebió de un trago - **¿Quién es el afortunado? – **Misty apuntó al escenario - **¿Ketshun?, pero se odiaban en la escuela – **la mujer sonrió – **Para que veas como son las cosas – **el hombre en la barra saludo de lejos al moreno, quien de buena gana respondía – **Dime Misty ¿Qué hago para enmendar un error?, antes que me preguntes, te cuento una pequeña historia… Estoy enamorado de mi secretaria, es una mujer estupenda… Pero me escuchó decir que era fea y que jamás me fijaría en ella –** Misty golpeó con fuerza al James - **¿Eres estúpido o te haces?, bueno nunca fuiste muy inteligente – **el hombre no rió ante el comentario – **Búscala y dile que fue un error, que encuentras que es la mujer más bella del mundo y que no puedes vivir sin ella – **James le dio la mano a la mujer y sonrieron ampliamente – **Amigos de Paradise bar, que hermosa canción la de nuestra amiga, tragos de cortesía a la mesa 10, aunque la indirecta fue buena, dejamos un rato el karaoke para bailar un poco, les parece ¿una salsa? – **y la música comenzó a sonar detrás, la mujer ejecutiva de la barra, llamo nuevamente al moreno – **Hip! Daaame otrah beotella, esstha nosshe…. **– la mujer quedó pensativa – **Yohhs quierosh cantaar, ¿Omo esh qui se llashma esha?, esha qui dishe… Esh uhn grand neshio un esúpido ingreído – **El moreno llegó al lado justo para evitar que callera de la silla – **¿Esta segura que quiere cantar? – **Ella movió su cabeza de forma errática y el joven lo interpretó como un sí, aunque se reservó las dudas – **Ok, le traigo el micrófono, y cante desde aquí ¿Bien? – **La mujer se colgó de su cuello y Misty quería asesinarla – **Bien chicos, ya es hora de una bella canción y la bella mujer de la barra con la canción de Rocio Jurado – Ese hombre (*3) – **La mujer tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar, los asistentes estupefactos miraron o más escucharon aullar a la mujer, verdaderamente de bella tenía mucho, pero su voz dejaba mucho que desear.

Al otro lado de la barra un hombre enamorado, seguía bebiendo su whisky, cuando escucho lo que para él, era la voz más hermosa del mundo – **Misty es ella – **La pelirroja que hasta ahora preparaba un par de cocteles, levantó una ceja – **No se nota que la canción va para ti… Gran Necio, estúpido, engreído, egoísta, caprichoso, falso enano mentiroso que no tiene corazón – **Misty reía de buena gana – **Está bien me callo, pero ve a cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas, es lo mejor para el estómago de mis clientes – **Ash fue al lado de la Sirena de sus sueños – **¿Ese era James? – **ella afirmó – **Y ¿Adivina? A quien va dedicada la canción que canta tu "amiguita" – **El moreno negó – **esto no va a terminar bien – **fueron las palabras de Ash, cuando la música terminó abruptamente con un golpe que retumbó en los parlantes del local, fue insólito ver como la mujer partía en dos el instrumento en la cabeza de James y luego salía a pasos chuecos del local, los clientes confundidos prefirieron seguir en sus celebraciones y no decir más – **Iré a ver el estado de nuestro equipo – **fueron las palabras del joven moreno, mientras que James estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

**Luego de este corto receso accidentado – **Las risas de los asistentes no se dejaron esperar –**Vamos a continuar con la música… he he he, esperen, nos informan por interno que hay una novia ¿en la mesa de la chicas? – **La pelirroja animaba el ambiente de una despedida de soltera que se celebraba en el lugar – **Con ustedes, el único… El grande. El guapo, pero no tanto como mi novio –** Ash hizo reverencias desde el otro lado del local – **El bombón Gary Oak!, hoy nuestro sensual bombero** – El hombre mencionado, salió detrás del escenario con un traje de bombero, hecho en cuerina ajustada y brillante. Buenos pectorales, brazos con músculos que dejaban ver el trabajo de años en un gym.

Las mujeres gritaban desesperadas por el espectáculo provocador, la mesa de hombres a un costado no se veía nada de alegre, ante la locuras de las amigas – **Hazme un hijo – **gritó la castaña – **Con tu cuerpo me conformo – **Gritó la rubia chillona, y como no faltaba el amigo gay – **Papacito, estas para mi cama – **Aunque el joven seguía bailando, el último comentario lo descolocó y su temperatura subió, Misty reía de buena gana y Ash aprovechó el show para dar un confortable abrazó a su novia y robarle un jugoso beso – **No le digas a nadie que te bese – **el moreno rió y le ofreció un trago – **No te preocupes, solo se lo diré al mundo – **el bailarín que en esos momentos pensada, porque diablos se había metido en este lio, se arrepintió de haber trabajado tanto tiempo su musculatura para terminar de vedet, en el bar de su rival, lejos esto no podía ir peor ¿o sí? – **Que buen baile chicas ¿no?, que les parece si ahora nos divertimos nosotros – **Misty arqueó una ceja – **Dejo con ustedes a la mejor y más sensual de las damas… La bella Duplica – **una mujer de lindas facciones salió al escenario, mientras que Oak, esperaba nuevamente su turno.

**No es posible que hayan venido a ver un vedet – **refunfuñaba al costado un hombre de cabellos tiesos y piel morena – **Deisy – **era otro hombre que tenía la nariz contra la mesa – **Vamos Tracey, esto no debe ser tan malo cierto – **el hombre seguía con la nariz aplastada en la mesa – **Parece que sí. **

_**Continuará…**_

_**By Anngel**_

_**Me he encontrado con varias cosas al escribir este fics, términos que tal vez por su país no entiendan, así que al final de cada capítulo, podrán encontrar los (*X), para saber alguno detalles.**_

_***1 : Cantante Chilena Link para escuchar www . **__** / watch?v =me282N xQVLA **_

_**(Ya saben juntar todos los espacios)**_

_***2 : En Chile existen 4 niveles de educación, Párvulos Sala cuna y niveles medio menor y medio mayor y kinder (d años), Básica de 1° a 8° (6 a 13), Media de 1° a 4° (14 a 18) y por ultimo superior que es universidad o institutos.**_

_***3 : Link de la canción www . **__** / watch?v= RyMznCrY yHE **_

_**Para terminar… Agradezco los Rew y las lecturas.**_


	3. Una Competencia Candente

**Abstenerse, si no gustan de escenas de corte erótico **

**Paradise Bar**

**Una competencia candente**

**Vamos Tracey, esto no debe ser tan malo cierto – **el hombre seguía con la nariz aplastada en la mesa – **Parece que sí – **Volvió a mirar la escena, y era su novia Deisy la que estaba acariciando al vedet, en esos pectorales bien formados – **No puedo mirar Brock, esto es… Mañana nos casamos – **el hombre tomó la botella de tequila y le dijo – **Sabes hay que olvidarse de esto, al final, mañana ya no serán novios – **el hombre que aún mantenía la nariz pegada a la mesa, la levantó y arqueó una ceja - **¿De que estas hablando? – **Brock sólo ahí se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho – **No me intérpretes de más, solo decía que mañana serán esposos… Porque no mejor nos divertimos, ya que estamos aquí – **con renovada fuerza el joven de la melena asintió con la cabeza y llamó a la pelirroja, para que trajera otra botella de tequila.

**Que les parece si continuamos con la guerra de los Sexos – **dijo Ahs,la multitud presente gritó en forma exagerada y la pelirroja continuó con el discurso – **El primer juego de la noche es la gomita, obviamente nuestras dos estrellas serán los modelos – **fue cuando en el escenario apareció duplica con un bello y sensual vestido, mientras que Gary estaba con una camisa abierta mostrando sus atributos y un pantalón muy ajustado – **para que quede más claro, Sirena y yo le haremos una demostración – **el moreno se acercó a su novia y puso la gomita en sus labios, de forma bruscamente sensual, la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a él, pasando su lengua desde el mentón hasta morder la goma que estaba situada en los labios carmesí de Misty, para terminar de devorarla en un beso, la multitud gritó – **Que mejor que un dulce tan sensual – **agregó Misty – **Bien ahora, es su turno… Que dama será la primera – **la futura novia se levantó de la silla, a medias con mareos y fue al escenario – **Tenemos a la primera atrevida de la noche – **Deisy sonreía y le guiñó el ojo al locutor - **¿Cuál es tu nombre? – **La rubia se colgó del cuello de Oak – **Deisy – **Tracey, no pensó muy fríamente el siguiente evento, sólo se levantó y llegó al escenario – **Yo le sacaré la gomita a Duplica – **La voz resonó en el espacio sin música, poco a poco volteó su cabeza y vio al que en pocas hora seria su esposo **– ¿¡Tracey!? **– Por un momento la imagen se congelo, los conocidos de la pareja, se habían ubicado todos en una mesa, eso incluye a Brock que al verse descubierto en la treta, no le quedó más que llegar al lado de su también novia, Joy – **Hola cariño – **sabía de antemano que no le esperaba nada bueno, con el arranque de su amigo - **¿Era en casa? – **fue la escueta pregunta que Joy le dijo a Brock – **Digamos que hubo un pequeñísimo cambio de planes** – le dijo mientras que figuraba con sus dedos el tamaño. Volviendo a los que nos compete, para estas alturas ya era una batalla campal sobre el escenario – **Queridísimos asistentes, la primera pareja procede a pasar la gomita – **Deisy estaba molesta, se suponía que aquella noche, iba a ser su última fiesta, la fiesta de solteras más dinámica y más excitante que podía haber, su hermana dirigía el Bar y es por eso que decidió ir ahí, por otro lado, ella había tenido un afer años atrás con Gary, eran amigos desde pequeños y por último ella jamás había hecho algo por lo cual su novio, el idiota ahí parado, desconfiara de ella.

La música se stripper comenzó a sonar, tan sensual y exquisita como siempre, la mujer puso la goma en sus labios y deslizó su dedo índice por la comisura, para perderse en su cuello y dentro del escote, los ojos del Tracey se abrieron exuberantes – **Vamos, amigo… Te estoy esperando – **fue la sugerente frase, frente al micrófono. Oak por su parte, la tomo del brazo la joven, la hizo girar sobre sus pies y la tomó por la espalda, para enredar sus brazos a la cintura definida de Deisy, con su altura pudo pasar su cabeza por el hombro, cosa de besar desde el escote, pasando por el cuello, deslizando sus labios por la comisura, para terminar por atrapar la goma con sus dientes, no sin antes haber lamido un poco el labio de la rubia, la multitud grito sorprendida – **me parece que la batalla esta dura, dura – **Fue el comentario apropiado del dueño de Bar – **Ahora voy yo – **era el futuro novio que miraba con seriedad, Duplica lo observo de manera interrogante, mientras que Tracey, al más puro estilo del príncipe azul, tomó en sus brazos a la mujer y de un bocado engullo los labios de la bailarina, para luego jugar con la gomita arrastrándola hasta la mitad de su escote, la pobre mujer estaba colorada por lo que había vivido, mientras que la rubia tenía pequeños cráteres que salían desde su cabeza y botando humo.

**Bien, bien chicos, aplausos para la sensual pareja n° 1 – **Era Ash, quien ajeno a la relación de los jóvenes competidores, seguía con el programa, el público aplaudió ferozmente – **Aplausos para la romántica pareja n° 2 – **Misty que de una o de otra forma sabía lo que estaba pasando, simplemente lo paso por alto, el público repitió el acontecimiento, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas – **Parece, parece que no está muy claro, haremos una segunda ronda de gomitas y luego elegiremos a el ganador o ganadora** – esta vez fue Tracey quien, mirando de forma desafiante puso la gomita en sus labios y se arrodillo frente a duplica, pasó la goma por sus piernas, se perdió en su cadera, subió por en medio de sus senos, para terminar por la boca de la mujer y plantar un beso pasional, los amigos que observaban la escena, no lo podían creer – **Este par va a terminar matandose – **era Brock quien agachaba la cabeza – **O Tracey va a terminar muerto – **Dijo May casi en susurro –** Ustedes están seguros que tenemos que seguir celebrando – **Joy miraba estupefacta lo que ahora hacía Deisy, de un brinco se colgó a la cintura del bailarín, para terminar aprisionando entre sus brazos la cabeza del hombre y besarlo de forma salvaje. La multitud del bar gritaba de forma enardecida a la mínima indicación de que pareja debía ganar – **Ya que el público los ovaciona, vamos a regalar una botella de tequila para la mesa – **Anunció Misty para dar termino a la escena, antes que el par se sacaran entre sí, los ojos – **Luego de este delicado momento, un poco de baile no nos hará mal, a bailar se ha dicho.**

**Recuérdame, jamás permitir que las fiestas de solteras de mis hermanas se hagan acá – **el moreno sólo rió ante el comentario de su pareja y le ofreció un trago de Jin – **No seas melodramática, esto hace entretenido Paradice Bar, las noches inesperadas.**

En la mesa de las chicas, ahora se veían caras alegres y el par de novios se había desaparecido, Brock y Joy jugaban por debajo de la mesa, Lili y Violet oteaban el horizonte en busco de algo de diversión y una aburrida May comenzaba a entablar una delicada conversación visual con un joven de cabellera verde de la mesa de los chicos – **Hola chicos que hacen aquí – **preguntó sorprendido Max, quien esos momentos llegaba junto a Dawn – **Hermano, estábamos viendo una batalla descomunal entre Treicy y Deisy – **Por alguna extraña razón todos suspiraron, si bien la pareja se amaba, continuamente sucedían estas pequeñas aventuras – **Bueno a la Mesa de los Chicos – **Max apuntó la mesa donde estaba el chico de cabellera verde – **Max ¿Lo conoces? – **la pregunta no fue contestada ya que el hombre se había ido con ¿Dawn de la mano? – **O sí, eso sí fue extraño.**

**¿Porque tenías que besarla así? –** Era Deisy que gritaba entrando al baño de damas – **Y tu porque tenías que dejarlo que hiciera de todo contigo – **La mujer ponía ojos de huevo - **¿escuché mal? De todo – **el hombre se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos y sacudía su pelo – **si de todo, el hombre casi te devora sobre el escenario – **la mujer retrocedió y lo encaró - **¿Y tú qué demonios hacías siguiéndome, acaso no te doy confianza? – **Treicy se acercó a su cara y miraba sus labios – **En ti si… En ese montón de idiotas no – **ella sentía su respiración – **Imbécil – **él miraba su piel acalorada – **cabeza hueca** – ese maldito y sensual pañuelo en su frente – **Gusano – **ese pendiente de Giarados – **Hermosa – **hasta ahí había llegado la discusión ahora, se besaban de forma apasionada y con locura.

**Estimados amigos, vamos a seguir con los juegos – **Misty muy animada se ganaba al medio de la pista con una caja en la mano – **Este juego se llama… ¿Aceptas el reto?** - el suspenso llenó la sala, mientras que Ash daba las indicaciones – **Recordarán que al entrar al bar, a cada uno se le dio un número y se les dijo no lo muestren a nadie – **El airé tenso y música de misterio tras los anfitriones – **Usted el caballero de la barra – **era un hombre tes clara, ojos verdes de gran tamaño y en el pelo un mechón que sobresalía de su cabeza – **Si ud, puede sacar una papel – **el hombre se dirigió a la caja y sacó un papel – **Gracias, por su ayuda ¿Amigo? – **el hombre de forma nervioso dijo bajo - **Jigli– **la mujer colorina leyó en silencio el desafío sorteado y expresó – **Uy!, pero que buena prueba, por un jin con jin, la persona con el numero 22 debe hacer lo que dice este papel – **el joven de cabello verde se puso de pie, afirmando de esta forma que él tenía el número 22 - **¿Acepta o no el desafío? – **el hombre aceptó y rió bajo, mirando a su víctima, el público guardo silencio… Cuando un sonido extraño se escuchó desde el baño – **¡Sí!, si mi vida, así! Ah… ah…– **Todos sin excepción dieron vuelta su cabeza hacía la pequeña puerta en el fondo de bar – **¡Eres única, hermosa!** **Uyy, Dios!, fabulosa! – **No falto el ubicado que abrió la puerta, para descubrir a un par de amantes en plena acción…

_**Continuará…**_

Ajajajajjaja, no me van a creer aun no dejo de reír por lo simpático que me pareció escribir esto… Espero que les guste y pronto estaré actualizando las demás historias. Saludos Y felicidades para el nuevo año.

_**By Anngel**_


End file.
